Drunken Christmas Love
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a Moe Szyslak X Sideshow Bob story. Bob decides to spend Christmas with Moe.
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob: Moe Szyslak and Sideshow Bob/Robert Underdunk Terwilliger Jr. story

Drunken Christmas Love

Note 1: I've been meaning to make a Mob fanfic.

Note 2: This is in Sideshow Bob's POV.

Disclaimer: I only own the story itself, everything else is property of the wonderous Matt Groening.

Chapter 1: I decide to visit Moe's

It was Christmas Eve, and I had no one to spend the holidays with, Cecil's still bitter towards me, and Francesca and I got divorced just last week. I was walking through downtown Springfield, I had just passed Town Hall, I walk in front of the building that used to be King Tut's when I see the sign for the local bar, Moe's. I knew the man was just like me, he also had no one to spend Christmas with. I enter his bar, look around noticing some cheap decorations, and hear him singing Jingle Bells.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, where are the fellas? I just need someone to spend the holidays with.." he sings before sighing. "You've got someone here now, who'll be happy to spend time with you, tonight and all day tomorrow, the twenty-fifth." I say singing along with him. "Whaaaaaaa?! Who's there?" I tap him on the shoulder and reply, "It's me, Sideshow Bob." "You'd be willing to spend your Christmas with me?" he asks surprised.

"Yes, for you see I have no one to spend this Christmas with. You seem lonely, so I figured it be a good idea for two lonely people to spend this wonderous holiday together." I tell him. "So you're serious. That's very generous of you. I accept the offer." he says with a smile. I go over to one of the stools in front of the counter where I saw Homer sit at when he brought me here.

End of chapter 1: I decide to visit Moe's

Next:

Chapter 2: The first regret


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob story

Drunken Christmas Love

Chapter 2: The First Regret

He soon goes behind the counter, looks at me and asks if I'd like a drink to which I happily accept. He grabs a mug and pours some beer into it, soon handing it to me saying, "Here ya go. Enjoy. Oh an' it's on da house tonight." I smile and take the drink, taking a sip, then I look at him, weirdly I picture him without a shirt on... I let out a happy and flirty sigh, Moe asks me what that was for, to which I tell him that I must be getting drunk. He nods and grabs another mug and starts cleaning it.

"It's a little warm in here, I'm gonna take off my jacket and overshirt." I blurt out hoping the man would figure out why I said what I did. He just continues to clean the mug, I take off my jacket first, throwing it to the floor, he notices and says, "My floor's filthy, don't throw ya jacket down there.." I cut him off by saying, "I can wash it on the twenty-sixth.", "Do you got any medicine here..any sexual medicine I mean.." I ask with a flirty tone. "Er uh let me check.", he pulls out a box and puts it on the counter and begins looking through it.

I take another sip of my beer then say, "I didn't mean actual medicine, silly." He looks at me and asks, "Then what'd ya mean?" I tell him to come stand in front of me, which he does, I wrap one arm around his neck and tell him before kissing him, "This is what I meant." He is baffled by this, he struggles but I just stand up and wrap my other arm around his waist, putting my hand under his shirt. He manages to pull away from me, he tells me that I must be out of my mind, to which I just reply jokingly, "Yes, I am out of my mind, my mouth has its own mind."

End of chapter 2: The First Regret

Next:

Chapter 3: Step Two


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob story

Drunken Christmas Love

Chapter 3: Step Two

It's now eight fifty-five, and I'm super drunk, I already took off both my overshirt and undershirt. I want to get inside Moe, and I can tell that he knows. He was starting to sweat, which turned me on, I go behind the counter, over to him, put one hand under his shirt and the other in his pants, he lets out a moan before saying, "I don't know what ya see in me..but let's get this over with." I smile and kiss him with passion, he kisses me back while wrapping his arms around my back. I lick his lower lip, he gladly opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. I wrap my tongue over his, I then pull away and pull his shirt over his head.

I look at him, he then begins licking my neck, and I let out a happy moan. "You're really good at this, Moe.", I say when he begins to nibble on my neck. I let out another moan, I start running my fingers up and down his back. He lets out a moan, stops licking and nibbling on my neck, looks me straight in the eyes and says, "Wanna continue this back at my place? There's nowhere comfortable for us to lay here at my tavern.."

I nod, hand him his shirt and say, "I'll need to stay drunk.." He smiles and says, "I got some Duffs at my place." He puts his shirt on, I then put on my undershirt, overshirt, and jacket. We then step out from behind the counter and over to the door, we then exit his bar, and start heading to his place.

End of chapter 3: Step Two

Next:

Chapter 4: The Next Move


	4. Chapter 4

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob story

Drunken Christmas Love

Chapter 4: The Next Move

Me and Moe are at his place, it's now nine thirty, I'm drinking a Duff in just my pants and boxers. He's sitting beside me on his couch in just his pants and boxers, He ran his fingers on his right hand up my chest, "Ya very handsome." he flirts. I smile, put the can down on the nearby table, wrap my arms around him, pull him closer to me, and say while licking my lips, "Thank you, and same to you, babe." He kisses me passionately pushing me onto my back in the process, I gladly kiss him back, putting my hands in his pants, pulling them down quickly.

He pulls mine down next, I lick his lower lip, and he gladly opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He pulls away and starts licking my neck, nibbling on it as well, I moan, I put my left hand in his boxers, and started fingering his hole. He lets out the longest moan before whispering, "Ohhhh yes! That's fucking amazing!" He sticks his right hand in my boxers and starts massaging my ass, I moan and pull down his boxers and he pulls down mine, he grabs my cock, and begins sucking it. I moan, grab the can and take another sip noticing that I was sobering up.

He begins licking my cock, I am still drinking the beer, soon finishing it, I tell him, "You're so great this, babe." He stops licking my cock, and asks if I'm ready to get down to business. I smile, grab his left hand, and tell him that I am.

End of chapter 4: The Next Move

Next:

Chapter 5: The Biggest Move


	5. Chapter 5

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob story

Drunken Christmas Love

Chapter 5: The Biggest Move

We're now in his room, on his bed, I tell him, "I've been waiting for this.." He smiles and says that he has as well, he then licks his middle and pointer fingers on his left hand and then uses them to open me up, I moan and lay back, grabbing the pillow behind me. He then grabs his cock and shoves it into me, which makes me tightening my grip on the pillow and let out the longest and loudest sigh. "Wow! I had no idea you were this amazing, Moe!" I exclaim, he smiles and goes further and further into me. A bit of cum covers my chest, which sort of surprised me, Moe began to apologize but I put my pointer finger over his mouth silencing him and saying with a lustful look, "No need to apologize, this is great."

He smiles and tells me that he wants to clean me up, I happily accept the offer telling him that would be so sexy. He leans down and licks the cum off of me, and this really turns me on. I run my fingers up and down his back, he stops licking the cum off of me and pulls his cock out of me, then he goes back to cleaning me up, I let out a short yawn before telling him that it's getting late, and I'm about to fall asleep. "Well go ahead, I'm gonna finishing cleaning ya off, babe." I nod and close my eyes.

End of chapter 5: The Biggest Move

Next:

Chapter 6: What Happened Last Night?!/Final chapter


	6. Chapter 6

A Simpsons yaoi fanfic

A Mob story

Drunken Christmas Love

Chapter 6: What Happened Last Night?!/Final Chapter

That next morning I wake up and see Moe laying on top of me, I gasp and exclaim shocked, "WHAT AM I DOING HERE?!" This wakes Moe, who says, "Well good morning, good looking." I am shocked, why did he call me good looking? I ask him and he says, "Ah right, ya must be sober, and ya don't remember what happened last night." "What did happen last night?", I think to myself, "All I remember is saying that I wanted spend to last night and all day today with him.. Did I get drunk?" He sits up and says before kissing me, "We had sex last night, and ya all clean now, it took me an hour to clean ya up."

My eyes are wide open when he kisses me, "I don't remember any of that.. I must have been drunk!" I think to myself. I pull away from him and say, "Look I was drunk, I didn't mean anything that I did or said then! You should know that, being a bartender and all!" He sighs and says that he gets it, he stands up, getting dressed, I do the same, he then asks, "Ya still gonna spend today with me?" I nod telling him that I did mean that last night.

The end.


End file.
